my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aco Reiss
, |occupation=Villian (Formerly) |affiliation=Avalon Auxilary (Formerly) |debut=N/A |voice= }} Aco Reiss, once known as Bishop Aco of Avalon before leaving the group to their twisted desires. Aco was once a member of the Avalon Auxiliary, being a founder of the group along with the King of Avalon. Aco eventually left the group for reasons unknown, simply vanishing one day. After leaving the Avalon Auxiliary about 22 years ago, Aco married Delilah Colombo whom later became Delilah Reiss. Together they had a son whom they named Xander. The couple found themselves splitting in later years, realizing both weren't good together in terms of nurturing a child. Aco realized his problem was caused due to worry over the group he'd help create and decided that now he'd bring it down. Aco's quirk is known as Quirk Mimicry and his genetics proved dominant in the formation of his son's quirk. Aco's quirk allows him to mimic quirks and use them as if they were his own. Aco's skill with this quirk was advanced in his prime, but has decayed over time due to aging and lack of physical activity. Appearance Aco is a middle aged man coming in at 186 pounds while standing at the height of 5 feet and 11 inches. Aco has graying black hair, once a majestic jet black in his younger days. Aco's build is said to be muscular, having noticeably more muscle than the average 50 year old. Aco's eyes are an amber color and seem to display a violent aura from the man. Aco wears a brown coat, with the coat being the first gift he'd received from his now ex-wife when the two were in their early years as a couple. Aco purchased matching pants within the following days, gaining a rustic vibe from his clothing options. Aco wears black gloves along with his brown coat, receiving them as a Father's Day gift from his son many years ago. Aco only wears any clothing that was picked from his wife or son when they were a happy family, the memories of joy still linger in the clothing, giving him a feeling of glee even though the former happy family is many miles apart now. Personality History During his time as a young adult, Aco and a close friend wanted to help the world. As quirks were growing to be a part of society, Aco wanted to be able to use his to help people without being restricted by law. This choice caused the then young man and his best friend to form the Avalon Auxiliary. Small and unnoticed by most of society, the group worked within the shadows to bring forth justice to the world and rectify it off evildoers. Little did Aco know that lingering in the shadows would cost him more than he bargained for. As Aco began to enter his thirties, he soon found out what was going on. His so called best friend, was pulling strings and orchestrating mischievous deeds behind Aco's back. He'd been recruiting lowly villains and suiting them with gear and information to cause destruction in society. Aco, wanting know part in this and in fear of what his friend may do, decided that he'd leave the Avalon Auxiliary to finally settle down and start a family. But this was a mistake he wish he could take back. Aco's departure left the full force of the Avalon Auxiliary under his friends command. Many changes were made, including the friend becoming the King of Avalon. With no one to stop or second guess his actions, the now reigning King turned the Auxiliary from a group of people wanting to help society, to a bunch of no-good criminals only wanting to tear society apart. As news of the now villain group spread, Aco found himself in emotional and mental distress. This lead to him treating his wife and son horribly, ignoring them due to the stress of Avalon. Aco was soon divorced and furious with what his creation had become. With nothing left to do, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Aiming to expose Avalon and put the group behind prison bars where they belong. Quirk & Abilities Quirk Quirk Mimicry: A Transformation-Type Quirk that gives Aco the ability to completely mimic another individuals quirk and wield it as his own. Aco is capable of doing this as the cells in his body are easily mutable. Once activating his quirk, the cells in his body begin to mutate to allow him to mimic and use the quirk of any two individuals in his sight. Aco however, doesn't gain the knowledge on how to use the quirks he now mimics. Furthermore, he can only wield them for an hour at a time. Other Abilities Exceptional Observation: Aco poses highly exceptional observation skills. Due to the nature of his quirk and inability to naturally learn to wield another individuals quirk, Aco has honed his observation prowess to better learn ways his enemies use their quirks so he can learn to use them by extension. Adaptive Combatant: Due to the nature of his quirk, Aco emphasizes having to adapt to whatever quirks he gains. Aco, even after receiving the quirk, may watch his enemy's usage of the quirk to figure out a way to use it himself. Aco can never adjust to just one fighting style as different quirks require different ways of combat. Trivia